Early massage devices were typically designed as therapeutic chairs, mattresses, and the like wherein one or more vibrating members were embedded therein for imparting vibratory energy to a user. Typically, the vibrating members were placed under a frame, box spring or the like, such that when oscillated, vibratory energy was transmitted through the mattress or cushion structure indirectly. Such movements were typically localized and unappealing. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,924,216, 3,885,554, 5,007,410, 5,050,587, 4,354,067, 4,256,116, 4,005,703, 4,157,088, 4,544,867, 3,678,923 and 4,779,615.
There have been attempts to overcome the aforementioned difficulties by providing vibrating units arranged in selective groups or arrays, the control of which provides the illusion of a rolling or travelling motion to the user. These designs, however, typically incorporate complex electromechanical structures and/or electronics. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,446,204, Re. 31,603, 5,192,304, 5,437,608 and U.K. Patent No. GB 2,256,147A.
One method for providing an illusion of a rolling or traveling motion to the user is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,608 which uses a counter to sequentially actuate each zone or group of vibrating units. This approach, however, is inflexible in that the sequence of operation is fixed. Furthermore, only one group or zone may be actuated at any one time.
Consequently, a need has developed for an improved massage apparatus having a plurality of vibrators coupled to a cushion structure which incorporates a simple hand-held controller for controlling both the rate and duration of energization of each of a plurality of vibrators as well as the intensity of vibratory energy imparted thereby.